


All is lost but hope remains

by INeedMyCoffee7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMyCoffee7/pseuds/INeedMyCoffee7
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSSteve and Tony go to Vormir instead of Clint and Natasha.





	1. ...Let me go and I will run

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired after I listened to "Shattered,by Trading Yesterday"  
> Steve's POV

“Anthony,son of Howard”

 

 

“Steven,son of Joseph”

 

That voice...that voice sounded _awfully_ familiar.Steve clenched his shield to his hand while he took one stepped forward,putting Tony behind him.Protecting him from whatever was waiting for them in that place.A figure dressed in black seemed to float towards them.With everything Steve has seen throughout his life,he wasn’t even surprised at this point.

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me.This the most cliché entrance ever”Tony said from behind him

 

He turned his head and glared at Tony.

 

“What?’’Tony looked at him offended.“Are you going to ‘language’ me now?”

 

Steve shook his head as a sign of disapproval and turned to face the figure again.Now was not the time for jokes.

 

“Who are you?”His tone was firm as he asked the person in front of him

 

“Consider me a guide.To you and to all who seek the soul stone”

 

“Oh fucking spectacular,our own costumized GPS”he heard Tony say again.He was joking but cleary all this behavior came as a coping mechanism for the fear the whole scenery probably caused him...Steve himself felt that fear.”Thanks for the help,but we can get by on our own”Tony added.

 

“Oh liebchen”The figure came closer,making eventually his face known.”If only it was that easy’

 

_Red Skull_

 

“What you seek lies in front of you”he gestured the cliff in front of them “As does what you fear”Steve and Tony turned to face each other for a brief moment.Oh this was not going to end well.

“In order to take the stone you must lose that which you love.A never lasting exchange.”

 

“ _A soul for a soul”_

***************************************************************************************

 

“Okay we are getting nowhere,there has to be another way.Maybe he is making the shit up”

 

 

He looked up at Tony from the rock he was sitting.Of course,Tony would always try to find a better solution,a better way out.

 

_I would just cut the wire_

 

 

“No,Thanos came here with his daughter,he left with the soul stone,his daughter dead.It can’t be a coincidence”

 

“Yeah”Tony whispered,taking his eyes away from him.

 

“Whatever it takes”Steve whispered,giving himself courage.

 

“Whatever it takes”Tony repeated slowly his phrase.He looked up to Tony again,who was looking at the cliff.He stood up and stepped closer to him.

 

“We don’t get that stone,billions of people stay dead.”Steve looked him deep in the eyes.Tony nodded and took his eyes away. “Then I guess we both know who’s gonna be”

 

“Yeah I guess we do”

 

Tony looked at him with watery eyes and Steve just took and squeezed his hand.After a few moments Tony realized what was going on.

 

“Steve,I get a feeling we mean different people here”

 

“For the last five years all I wanted was to get to a point where we get a chance to bring everyone back”He paused for a moment. “That’s all it’s been about Tony,bringing everyone back”Tony’s hand slipped away from him.

 

“That doesn’t mean you have to die!”Tony said,raising his voice.

 

“It’s the only way!You have a family Tony,Morgan can’t lose her father,Pepper can’t lose her husband.I have no one to wait for me”

 

 _I only have you and I can’t lose you_ left unsaid.

 

“You have a life to live Steve!I can’t take that from you!”For a quick second he saw Peggy all over again.He couldn’t let Tony die.He had already lost so much,Peggy,Buck,Sam.He couldn’t lose Tony too.Not after everything they’ve been through.

 

_My only regret is that you didn’t get to live yours_

 

“This is the only way Tony.”His voice was comforting. “It has to be me”

 

“Can you stop being stubborn for a moment and just listen?I cannot let you die!”

 

“I cannot let you die either!”Steve snapped "I can't let you die Tony,I just can't"He said calmer this time,trying to make Tony to understand.

Tony looked at him surprised.They stayed like this for a while until Tony decided to break the silence.

 

“This is stupid,we are getting nowhere” Tony threw his hands in dispair.

 

They both looked at each other.Hurt expressions on their faces.Steve took a step closer and cupped Tony’s face in his hands.

 

“It’s okay.It will be okay Tony.I want this”

 

“I can’t let you die Steve”Tony’s voice was more a whisper.

 

Steve smiled down at him.It was now or never.

 

“I’ll die protecting the thing I love the most and that’s more than I could ever ask Tony”

 

Tears started coming down Tony’s face.

 

“Please don’t do this.Not now,not after all this time”

 

“I just wanted you to know.It’s okay.It really is Tony.”

 

“You have to let me go”Steve whispered as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Tony’s

 

“I can’t Steve,I cannot lose you”

 

Tony hesitated for a moment.

 

“I love you”

 

A bright smile lightened Steve’s face as he heard those words.He leaned forward and his lips landed on Tony’s.They stayed like this for a few seconds,trying to stall as much as possible the inevitable.When they parted Steve smiled at him as he run his hand through the other man’s hair.

 

“I couldn’t think of a better ending”Steve placed Tony’s hand on his chest.

 

“Please don’t make me do this”Tony pleaded.

 

“It’s okay”He reassured him “You could never hurt me”

 

 

The next thing he knew was that gravity was pulling him down.He closed his eyes and let himself fall,having no regrets.Tony was safe and that’s all that mattered.Maybe in another life they could actually get this.


	2. Take me home to my heart...

“...and I….am….Iron Man”

 

He snapped his fingers,wishing that they could win,that they could put an end on this as he felt his whole right side burning.He watched as Thanos’ army as much as Thanos himself turn to dust,before he lost any power on his body.Rhodey was the first to find him,giving him an encouraging smile as he heard Peter’s sobs coming closer.The kid was back and this time it was his turn to watch him die,this time most likely permanently.

 

“Mr. Stark,we won.We won,Mr. Stark”God he wanted so hard to just hug him and tell him that everything would be okay.Watching Peter like that only broke his heart more.”We did it sir...you did it,please Tony...”

 

He watched as a hand pulled Peter gently away and placed him in Rhodey’s arms.Pepper knelt in front of him and gave him one of her amazing smiles.

 

_“Pep”_

 

He wanted to tell her so much.How sorry he was for leaving so soon,how grateful he was for the family she gave him,for the light of his life,his wonderful little angel,Morgan.

 

“It’s okay Tony”She smiled even more as if she understood everything he wanted but couldn’t say.She run her hand through his hair.”We will be okay”a sob escaped her lips “You can rest now”Her voice was now watery. _”He is waiting for you”_

 

Her smiling face was the last one he saw before darkness consumed him.

 

The next thing he knew was waking up to a strange place.Everything around him was...orange?Okay this was not what he imagined afterlife being.He stand up,taking a look at his surroundings.He saw a figure coming towards him...a man?As he approached him,the figure became more clearer until Steve Rogers’ face was there,smiling for him.

 

_“Steve?”_

 

“You are here early”

 

“Here?”

 

“You are dead Tony”Steve stated,smiling sadly.

 

Tony took a moment and tried to remember what happened.At the beginning his mind,seemed to be blank untl everything started coming to him slowly.

 

Thanos’ attack

 

The portals

 

Doctor Strange

 

The gauntlet

 

Rhodey

 

The kid

 

Pepper

 

 

“You did it Tony,you saved them all”Steve said proudly to him.

 

“Yeah...”Tony mattered to himself trying to process what had happened.

 

He really died.This was real.Everything was over.He saved them all,all those people that were once dead because of Thanos’ snap were back and had a second chance.Morgan could finally grow up in a world she never met because everything was taken from it before she was born.

 

God... _Morgan,_ his baby girl would also have to grow up without him.As if Steve read his mind,he took his hand in his and squeezed it.

 

“She will be okay Tony”He smiled at him reassuringly. “They will all be okay”

 

He looked at Steve again realizing that he wasn’t the only one to have lost everything.Steve didn’t even get to live a full life,never got a wife and kids.He sacrificed himself for a second time,to save everyone,not even thinking about what he would lose.

 

“I have no regrets”Steve told him,following again his mind’s path

 

“You should though.You had so much to live for Steve.”

 

“If it wasn’t me,it would have been you”His blue eyes stared directly at his. “And believe me when I say this,there’s nothing to live for in a world where you are not on it”

 

 _Right_.Steve’s confession right before he pushed him off that rock.

 

“I died knowing that you loved me,Tony.I meant what I said.It was the perfect end for me.That’s everything that I ever wanted”

 

Tony took a step closer to him.

 

“I wish we could have said that years ago”

 

Steve smiled brightly.

 

“We have an eternity to say it to each other.”

 

It was Tony’s turn to return the smile.

 

“Yes we do.”

 

After gazing in each others eyes,Steve leaned in slowly until his lips met Tony’s.He kissed him softly,as he put his arms around Tony.He felt Tony’s arms around his neck as the kiss became more passionate.When they finally let go,Steve looked down at him and smiled.

 

_“I love you so much,Tony Stark”_

 

Tony let out a small laugh as he run his hand through Steve’s hair.

 

_“I love you too,Steve Rogers”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh...I hate how this turned out.  
> Anyway...This is it!

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any grammar mistakes.  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
